It's Time
by SunnyBeaudelaire
Summary: Santana isn't doing well at Louisville. She spends her days glaring at her cheer squad and waiting for her ex-girlfriend to text her back. But she can't stay miserable forever, and when she's dragged to a karaoke night at the local gay bar she'll meet someone who will change her life forever, and make her realise how amazing her life can really be.


**Summary: Santana isn't doing well at Louisville. She spends her days glaring at her cheer squad and waiting for her ex-girlfriend to text her back. But she can't stay miserable forever, and when she's dragged to a karaoke night at the local gay bar she'll meet someone who will change her life forever, and make her realise how amazing her life can really be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines in Glee. I own only a broken laptop and a cactus. **

_To Britt Britt: Hey you, are you around for skype tonight? xxx_

I've lost count of the amount of times I've sent that message to Brittany. Louisville is a long-ass three hour drive from Lima, but I've been back a few times this semester so that I can get my clothes washed without them coming out three sizes too small. I always spend as much time with her as I can when I'm home, and it's just like nothing has changed. Like those weekends when we just lie on her bed with _Sweet Valley High_ playing in the background, that ridiculously obese cat still eating fondue in the corner, Brittany's soft hair tickling my face as she leans down to kiss me once, twice, three times. Sometimes, she moves her kisses to my neck, softly sucking at that sensitive place behind my ear. Sometimes, she stays at my mouth, deepening the kiss and pressing her body closer into mine. Sometimes, she leans back, still straddling me, and slowly moves her hands up her own body, taking her shirt higher, higher until I catch a glimpse of- _"I wanna dance with somebody-"_

I didn't even realise my eyes were closed until they shot open at the sound of my ringtone blasting from the hand I was leaning my chin on while I was stuck in my own imagination. My cheeks feel hot. So does the rest of my body. I groan and shake my hair out of its ponytail to cover my face from some losers sitting at the other side of the gym who'd looked over at the sound of my phone echoing through the room.

"A month is too long without sex," I mumble quietly, wiping my clammy hands on my cheer skirt before fumbling to open Britt's message.

_From Britt Britt: Not sure, Sam tkin me 2 c film – marvins avengers? Cnt wait 4 chipmunks nd popcorn! If not, tmrw? xoxoxoxo_

Chipmunks? I pause before replying, absent mindedly tapping my foot in frustration at the thought of Brittany and Trouty Mouth at the movies, him sneaking an arm around her shoulders and leaning in to wipe some stray popcorn from her chin with his oversized suction lips.

_To Britt Britt: You mean Marvel's Avengers? No chipmunks sorry sweetie, unless you count Blondie. Make sure it's not popcorn he kept in his trouty mouth over hibernation period. Have cheer prac tmrw til late, but cld call you during break? J xx_

She won't be impressed with that joke, she never is. No idea why, I keep it real and I'm hilarious. Surely making fun of him is better than ripping his wandering hands off with my razor teeth. Let's see him play guitar with no fingers. Let's see him feed _my _girlfriend popcorn without- shit. I called her my girlfriend again. Shit. Why do I keep doing that? Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

"Hey, it's Santana right?"

"Shit."

"Sorry?"

I look to my right and see a girl from my cheer squad cocking her head and looking at me with that slightly concerned expression people usually have when they talk to Brittany. Maybe it's because I apparently can't go more than a minute without my ex-girlfriend's name popping up in my internal monologue, but the first thing I notice about this girl is her striking blue eyes. They're not as pretty as Brittany's, of course, but as I'm obviously no longer thinking about Brittany that shouldn't matter to me.

"Hi, yeah, sorry, it's Santana." I smile at her. I think it's an awkward smile because she's still looking at me with her really wide, staring, striking blue eyes, and it's kind of freaking me out. With the long red hair they kind of make her look like a younger version of Emma Bush Baby Pillsbury. Should I shake her hand? She's still standing there, staring at me with her freakishly big eyes. Can she not feel the awkward buzz of awkwardness? What's she even looking at? Her eyes are just like, devouring my face...and my body...okay my boobs. Oh. OH. Interesting.

"My name's Chloe, I stand under you in the pyramid," she's nodding really quickly, as if she's nervous. I hope it's nerves anyway, and that's not how she generally speaks. Her curly red hair is bouncing and catching the light, it would be quite pretty if she wasn't standing uncomfortably close. I'm suddenly kind of freaked out that she stands underneath me. Not that I'm saying she'd look, but...well...she seems like she'd look.

"I heard that you come from McKinley High in Ohio? I totally saw you guys perform at Nationals, you were amazing. I was competing too but we were nowhere near as good as you guys. Like, seriously you were incredible. I'm part of the Bellas, one of the college acapella groups, you should totally join, you're like, made for the stage, I can totally tell, y'know?"

I can feel that my eyebrows are all the way up my forehead and I've backed away so much I'm almost falling off the bleachers. She's speaking super scarily fast and I think she's still advancing towards me like a freaky ginger wide eyed predator. My hands are struggling to find something to lean on behind me so I can still look vaguely casual even though I think this girl is trying to straddle me.

"Er, yeah, right, McKinley." Why am I stumbling over my words so much these days? I'm actually pretty concerned about the lack of Snix in my life recently. Ever since the break up Snix hasn't made much of an appearance, but I've definitely been making up for her absence with my vicious vicious glares. I'm actually surprised Bush Baby #2 has even dared approached me. Most of the cheer girls avoid eye-contact as though I've got laser beam eyes, which is actually what I was going for. I'm trying to smile at her but I think it's coming out as more of a grimace. "I'm not really into acapella though, y'know? And cheerldeading's keeping me really busy and-" _I wanna dance with somebody-"_

Thank you Brittany, thank you, thank you.

"Sorry, I have to take this," I apologise while stepping around Chloe, still smiling her huge smile at me. Seriously don't her teeth hurt?

_From Britt: Santana, I have not regurgitated the popcorn. Sam_

She showed him my message? The frown on my face is pretty evident I think because Chloe's throwing me another concerned look, which kind of makes her look like she's going to cry. Oh God, she's walking over, with a really dramatic outstretched hand. Fuck, is she trying to glide? So now she's a mixture of Berry and Pillsbury. Berrybush Baby.

"Santana I'm so sorry to interrupt yet again but you just look so distraught, has anything happened that I could help you with?" Her hand is stroking my arm and it's pretty obvious what she's doing. Fuck it. There's someone here who's relatively attractive, if slightly overbearing who seems to be interested in me. Maybe it's my fucked up emotions over she-who-shall-most-definitely-not-be-named-even-in -my-mind, or maybe it's because I haven't had sex in a really long time and this smoking body is not made to be covered up, but I feel like actually giving this girl a chance. By chance I mean an opportunity to buy Santana Lopez dinner and potentially seduce her into bed.

"Yeah everything's fine, thanks Ber- Chloe," I smile my dazzling Lopez smile at her. "It's just my ex-girlfriend, y'know."

She doesn't seem that shocked at the Sapphic vibes I'm sending her. Actually I can see a small smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth which actually makes her look a lot more attractive.

"In that case, maybe I can think of another group you'd be interested in joining"


End file.
